


The Chase

by hollsbolls



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Basically Betty was drunk, But it’s a good fault, Does that make sense?, Drabble, Except her stupid stuff is following her, F/M, It’s a complete misunderstanding, It’s all Cheryl’s fault, We’ve all done stupid stuff when drunk, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollsbolls/pseuds/hollsbolls
Summary: She didn’t mean to do it. It was drunken mistake, she didn’t think it was that big of a deal, that was until he had started chasing after her.





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> gif based: https://lilireinhartsboobs.tumblr.com/post/186701058825/35-minutes-35-freaking-minutes-she-had-been

35 minutes.

35 freaking minutes she had been waiting in the car.

‘Where the hell is she?’ Betty thought to herself.

She should of never let Cheryl drag her to another party after the last one but she had been persistent on going but not before making a stop at the one place Betty had been trying to avoid like the plague.

‘I just need to grab my jacket from TT and I’ll be right out cousin’ she had promised just before disappearing through the doors of the Serpents den.

Judging by the time she was taking, a jacket wasn’t the only thing being grabbed.

It was a risk just being here considering the ‘risk’ could be inside the building at this very moment.

Sighing, Betty looked back down at her phone and continued scrolling aimlessly through Instagram as she had been for the past half hour. Immersed in her phone, she didn’t notice the doors of the Whyte Wrym opening nor notice the Serpent who opened the doors making his way out.

Only when she heard the doors shut, her head shot up, eyes glued to the door thinking it was Cheryl finally exiting the building so they could finally leave and attend the party they were supposed to be at over 20 minutes ago.

Not seeing the red head in sight, her eyes scanned the parking lot of the Wyrm until she found the source of the noise.

Jughead Jones, straddling his motorcycle, decked out in leather, his beanie no where in sight but his helmet clasped in his hand looking just as completely sinful as he did at the Southside party a few weeks back.

The whole reason she didn’t want to be here.

Cheryl had dragged her to it, much like the one she was dragging her to tonight, she had ended up drinking way too much way too fast, clocked the delicious looking man and his delicious looking drink from across the room, glided (or more stumbled) over just before smacking a kiss right on his lips, distracting him, before stealing his drink and fleeing the scene before he had time to react.

React he did however when Cheryl had accidentally let exactly who she was slip when he was repeating the story to Toni and he had been trying to find her ever since.

She couldn’t face him, it was too embarrassing.

‘Hide. Hide hide hide.’ She repeated, not wanting him to even catch a glimpse of her for the fear of the confrontation. Just as she was about to duck down, he lifted his head, as if he could sense her and his gaze immediately locked on to hers.

She could see the realisation flash in his eyes.

“No no no no” she muttered.

‘Desperate times call for desperate measures’

She told herself just before throwing her phone on the dash, twisting the key in the ignition and pressing her foot on the gas to get the hell out of there as fast as she could.

As she did, she casted a quick look back at him noticing he was doing the exact same thing before she sped off down the street, hearing the roaring of the motorcycle behind her.

The chase was on.

Betty rounded the corner, not really knowing where she was going since she had only been on the Southside for parties, she just knew she had to get away.

She could still hear the motorcycle behind her.

‘Damn this dude just won’t give up’

‘What did he even want with her? He can’t be that pissed about a drink, right? Or was it the kiss?’

‘Maybe he just wants to talk’ another voice reasoned in her head

‘Pfft yeah right’

She was shook from her thoughts when she noticed that she had not only stopped the car but the sound of the motorcycle had miraculously disappeared, turning around in her seat, the bike nor the boy were anywhere to be seen.

‘Guess he gave up’

As she turned back around she near screamed when the boy and the bike in question were both perched in front of the car, her headlights illuminating the pair. He was seated sideways, his arms crossed, staring right at her with a lit cigarette between his lips,

‘The same lips you just so happened to plant one on you idiot.’

How did he even get there? Had she zoned out for that long? Damn he lit that cigarette fast.

‘Well time to face the music’ she thought to herself before she opened the car door, hopped out and walked around the the front of the car, the clicking of her heels on the tarmac the only sound surrounding them. She could feel his gaze practically burning a hole into her when she lifted her head she was surprised to see a smirk plastered on his face.

‘Oh so he thinks this is amusing?’ Her fear was quickly replaced with anger, she mimicked his stance, leaning against the hood of the car.

“Well, what now? Are we going to duel Wild West style in the middle the street? On three we whip out our pistols?” She snickered, her confidence coming back full force at the audacity of this guy. Sitting there like he hadn’t just straight up chased her.

He took a pull of his cigarette, releasing the smoke into the air before letting out a low chuckle that she felt hit her right in the chest

Oh god help me.

“Well..” his voice was just as low as his chuckle, which sent a shiver right down her spine, just as she tried to convince herself it was due to the cold, he continued “I’ve been trying to shoot my shot for weeks but it seems my opponent had cold feet”

‘Hold up..Shoot his shot? Was that a euphemism? Wait, what if he actually had a gun? Was that why he chased her down? Oh no’

“If this is about the drink, I’m sorry okay? I’ll replace it, I’ll buy you a whole crate of stuff just don’t shoot your shot or whatever” she scrambled, her mind was whirling.

She could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

“According the Cheryl it sounded like you wanted me to shoot my shot, this was actually her idea” he admitted.

‘Surely not. She knew her and Cheryl didn’t always see eye to eye but this? This was insane.’

“She wouldn’t, there’s no way” Betty stated, her imagination running wild with what he was implicating.

He pulled himself up from his on the bike, taking the half smoked cigarette from his lips before throwing it to the ground and crushing it under his boot.

She noticed he was holding something behind his back, the same hand he was holding his helmet with earlier but his helmet was resting on the seat which means something entirely different was being held behind his back. Betty’s heart was pounding rapidly in her chest.

“Oh yeah” he took a step towards her. “She couldn’t help but insist how much you needed this” another step “she even insisted I be the one to do it” he was right in front of her now, she could feel his breath fan on her face, the hand not behind his back was placed on the hood of the car right by her waist, seemingly trapping her in.

“So I came to give it to you” he whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought back a whimper.

‘So this is it. This is how it ends. Being shot in the middle of the Southside by some guy I stole a drink from. Brilliant. Well done Betty, you idiot.’

“Here you go” when he spoke back up, his tone was back to normal.

Her eyes sprung open and looked back up at him, he was grinning now, why was he grinning?

She then noticed that the hand on the hood was now hanging at his side and the hand behind his back was now between them, holding..

“My- my wallet?” Wait, what?

“Yeah you dropped it as you ran out the house, I’ve been trying to return it to you” he replied. So that’s where it went. She was meant to renew her cards when she noticed it was missing but no money had been spent so being the investigator she is, she had been searching for it herself instead, with no luck, until now. She lifted her head back up and saw the grin was still plastered on his face.

This motherfu-

Her thought was cut off when he continued

“When I came back to my senses after you’d kissed me, it was just resting on my shoes, as well as my drink that you spilt while getting away” He chuckled

‘Heaven above take me now’

She slowly took the wallet from his hand, his hand going into his pocket once she had taken it.

“Yo- you chased me down to give me.. my wallet?” She asked, holding her wallet up in the air.

He only gave her a curt nod.

“So all of this” she gestured to the air, still not quite believing what was happening “was just to return my wallet?” she asked again, waving the wallet in front of their faces.

He let out another chuckle

“Is that so hard to believe?” he questioned back, raising his eyebrow at her.

“Well yeah considering the James Bond chase segment we just had” she huffed out.

“Well I wouldn’t call it James Bond, we didn’t even blow anything up” She could tell he was enjoying this, which just made her even more furious.

“Oh just you wait because I’m pretty sure I’m about to explode” Who does he think he is? And Cheryl, she’s got another thing coming. Here I was thinking I was about to go out like some movie villain but instead I got the ‘dropped your wallet and I found it’ romantic movie cliché.

No. This wasn’t in anyway romantic Betty,

His voice shook her out of her thoughts once again

“Listen, Betty I’m sorry, Cheryl told me you thought this whole thing would be funny, I didn’t mean to frighten you” Funny? FUNNY?

“Oh yeah nothing more hilarious than thinking you’re about to be shot” she grumbled

“Wait, what? You think I was going to shoot you? Where did you even-“

He stopped then, another look of realisation crossing his gorgeous face before he scrubbed a hand over it

“When I said shoot my shot I didn’t mean it literally” he explained

“Well what did you mean?” She asked, tilting her head at him.

His arm came up and rubbed the back of his neck, was he nervous?

“Well I wanted to ask if maybe wanted to go to Pops? You know, with me? As an apology?”

Pops. The guy I thought who was about to assassinate me wants to take me to Pops. Oh this was just perfect.

“This whole situation is very confusing” she spoke out loud, shaking her head in disbelief at this whole ordeal.

“How about we start over?” he suggested

“What, like forget everything?”

“Oh no no I never want to forget this, any of it” He admitted, his smirk coming back full force

“Fine” she stuck her hand out then waiting for him to take it, his hand swallowed hers, taking a firm grip. “Betty Cooper” she said a little too breathlessly.

He shook her hand then “Pleasure to meet you Betty, I’m Jughead Jones, now would you care to join me to Pops?” He asked smiling

As she was about to reply, she remembered why she was even outside in the first place, she had left Cheryl inside the Wyrm and they were supposed to be at that stupid party over a hour ago.

She removed her hand from his, immediately missing the warmth of it.

“I’m sorry Jughead but i was actually waiting for Cheryl before I sped off so I should probably be getting back, another time maybe? She asked hopefully

His smirk only grew which she didn’t think was possible before he brought his hand up and swirled a strand of her hair around his finger

“Sooner than you thinking Cooper” he replied before giving her pigtail a flick and walking back towards his bike.

He touched my pigtail was the only coherent thought going through her head as she ran to the car door, opening it and hopping inside. She grabbed her phone from the dash about to give Cheryl an apology and a piece of her mind when she saw that the red headed devil had beaten her to it.

‘Change of plans cousin! Cops busted the party before it even got started, absolute snooze fest. I’m sure you’ll find something else to occupy yourself Nancy Drew, I’ll ride home with TT, don’t wait up!’

Then a second text below it

“Has your credit card been located?”

She scrunched her eyebrows, wondering why Cheryl was so concerned about it before she reached for her wallet, opening it and seeing that her credit card was nowhere in sight.

The starting of her engine had her head snapping back up, Jughead was still there, now straddling his bike, helmet clasped to his head. She focused her gaze to his face, he had a full on toothy grin directed towards her and her credit card was lodged right between it.

Cheryl had planned all of this.

He released on hold on the handle bars to take the credit card from his mouth, waving it towards her before slotting it in his jacket pocket and speeding away.

Does he expect me to go after him? Well I don’t have anything else to do now, I could just go home?

She threw her phone back on the dash before starting the car back up and driving away, right towards Pops.

The chase was back on.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I tried  
come visit my club on tumblr lilireinhartsboobs


End file.
